guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Summer
The Guardians adventures during the season After their victory over the forces of Chaos and discovery of powerful runic amulet, the Guardians of the Dawn had journeyed to Argolis in search of more ancient artefacts to assist their cause. However once they arrived they found Da Krew of th' Flyin Greenskin had also laid anchor in Argolis for a spot of summer shore leave and treasure hunting. Already the Greenskins had set about causing allmanner of chaos as they terrorised the local populace in their pursuit of “shinies”. Marshalling their forces the Guardians strode forth to deal with the Orcish menace, clashing in a series of savage battles along the Argolian coastline. Fighting was fierce, but in the end the Guardians were able to rout their foes and Da Krew were forced to take to their ships and flee back their home in Tortugorc. After running the Orcs out of region, the Guardians expeditionary forces immediately headed inland to resume their search ancient relics. Eventually they came to the long forgotten ruins of unknown temple hidden in the foothills of the Argolian mountains. It seemed this place had been untouched by the recent Orcish destruction, and better yet appeared to have been overlooked by the bandits that had reportedly been looting tombs in the region just last Spring. Yet the tide of time had clearly taken its toll on the place, and most items of value had either decayed or rusted away, that is except for one thing... On a stone plinth at the rear of the temple was placed a strange black tome. Bound and sealed shut with a peculiar lock that appears to have no key hole, it pulsed with eerie aura of arcane energy. Much like the temple that housed it, this tome’s origin and purpose is unclear, but it was clearly imbued with a great and potentially terrible power. The Guardians wasted no time. With great care they took the tome and placed it in a specially warded chest, then immediately dispatched a party to escort it back to the Tower of Anarόrë Mindon. Meanwhile, back on the Flyin’ Greenskin, a defeated Krew set course for home. But rather than licking their wounds it seemed the Orcs had something else to chew on, a gracious parting gift from their Guardian foes. It seemed that while they may be returning Tortugorc with empty pockets, Da Krew’s stomachs would at least be full. Events in Middlemark The 13th Free Company was hired to attack the Order of the Teuton Knights in Altmark by the Order of the Black Rose. Recounts of the Battle can be found[[An Altercation in Altmark| here]] . INTRODUCING: THE BOAR CLAN The Boar Clan is made up of the remnants of the decimated peoples from the mountains of Baerghad. Those who have survived war and proven their worth by overcoming their own personal apocalypse are selected and welcomed as brothers and sisters to the Clan. The Boar Clan is made up of many different military traditions and beliefs. Each soldier who has survived the battlefield and seen the slaughter of their fellows has brought something of their own fighting style and culture to the group. Many serfs have also found a place within the Boar Clan by serving in the baggage train and filling gaps in the ranks whenever a fellow Boar falls in battle. This has in turn fostered a very broad range of weapons and fighting styles, which are freely shared between Boar members. Amongst the Clan there is a mutual respect and great camaraderie based on shared experiences both on and off the battlefield. The Boar Clan wear the tabard of black and red to identify themselves to friend and foe alike. They are experienced soldiers, aware of the value of camouflage and misdirection whilst also proving adept at military manoeuvres and tactics. Tallies The Guardians rank 2nd in amount of Arcanium they possess and 5th in gold. The Guardians rank equal 4th in the victory tally. Gsummer.jpg|Tally of Gold - First Summer Summertally.jpg|Tally of Victories - First Summer Asummer.jpg|Tally of Arcanium - First Summer Althea over the season